


The Prince's Bride

by phoenix_173



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Princess Bride (1987), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Princess Bride - William Goldman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Book and Movie, Cassie is the kid, F/M, I'm not kidding, Johnny is both vain and smart, Kinda Cracky, Princess Johnny, Scott is the grandpa, Sorry Not Sorry, apparently this is a thing, because that's how i roll, but on purpose, i'm sure - Freeform, more tags to come, not really a man whore in this, this is so much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/pseuds/phoenix_173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Daddy, tell me a story!”</p><p>“Hmmm… A story, you say? A story? I know! I’ll tell you my favorite story.”</p><p>“Does it have action in it?”</p><p>“Of course, pumpkin. It’s packed full of action. Adventure. Pirates. Giants. Princes. Bad Men. Good Men. True love. Hate. Revenge. Beasts of all natures and descriptions. Sword fights. Chases. Escapes. Lies. Truths. Miracles.”</p><p>“Oh, Daddy. Just get on with it already!” </p><p>“Alright, alright!,” Scott grins down at Cassie. “Chapter One. The Bride.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts).



> Ok, so here it is. It's not finished. But I'm hoping that I'll be inspired to work faster if I post a few chapters... It's not gonna be the usual bang-bang-bang of posting, so try to be patient with me.
> 
> <3 Nix
> 
> EDIT: I totally forgot to say this! This is all the fault of HKThauer. She messaged me on the tumblr and this happened. So yeah, thank you! :D

**Chapter One: The Bride**

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Daddy, tell me a story!”

 

“Hmmm… A story, you say? A story? I know! I’ll tell you my favorite story.”

 

“Does it have action in it?”

 

“Of course, pumpkin. It’s packed full of action. Adventure. Pirates. Giants. Princes. Bad Men. Good Men. True love. Hate. Revenge. Beasts of all natures and descriptions. Sword fights. Chases. Escapes. Lies. Truths. Miracles.”

 

“Oh, Daddy. Just get on with it already!” 

 

“Alright, alright!,” Scott grins down at Cassie. “Chapter One. The Bride.”

 

* * *

 

The year Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm was born, the most beautiful person in the world was an Italian washer-woman named Arabella. Unfortunately for Arabella, doing other people’s washing, day in and day out, leaves a mark and it didn’t take long for her to lose the initial bloom of beauty.

 

The year Jonathan turned ten, the most beautiful person lived in Peru. A plantation owner’s son named Diego. Unfortunately for Diego, he ran into a bed of sloths and could not escape their cuteness. He was never seen or heard from again.

 

The year Johnny turned 15, the most beautiful creature in the world was a horse called Sousa. This horse lived in the Appalachian mountains of a country nobody had heard of before. So, really it doesn’t count, now does it?

 

Johnny, of course, knew of none of this. He grew up on a farm. With his parents and older sister. In fact, his sister might have been known as the most beautiful person in the world, but she was far too smart for her own good, so the people who decided these things turned their heads away from Susan. 

 

The only two people who continued to think that Susan was the most beautiful being in the world, (not to mention the smartest), were Prince Victor and Lord Namor. Luckily for Susan, she met Lord Namor while foraging in the wood and they quickly became enamored of each other and engaged. It was then that Prince Victor noticed that Susan had a younger, very attractive sibling. It mattered not to him that said sibling was male. He would have to keep an eye on young Jonathan.

 

At any rate, around the time Jonathan was 16, a young girl came to work on the farm. She was but a year younger than him and answered to the name of Darcy. (Her full name was Darceline, but woe to anyone who called her that.) He adored tormenting her as she did her chores. Teasing her and getting her to do little errands for him.

 

“Darceline, get me that curry brush for my horse.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

“Darceline, fetch me that bucket.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

“Darcy, come hold this for me. I need an extra pair of hands”

 

“As you wish.”

 

“Darcy, run to the blacksmith and pick up the part that he is manufacturing for my project.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

Darcy never said much more than those three words, but over time, Jonathan grew able to read between the lines. He could see the emotions shining through her bright blue eyes, the smile that graced her plump lips, and the grin that showed the little gap between her teeth.

 

By the time that Johnny was 18, the two were deeply in love, but Darcy knew that Johnny was too good for her. And as much as his parents liked her, she knew she needed to improve her lot in life to be able to spend it with Jonathan.

 

On her eighteenth birthday, while picnicking in the woods, Darcy told Jonathan of her plans.

 

“I’m going to set off to make my fortune, hot stuff. There’s a ship that’s headed for Guilder, I’ve had word that there is a star-charter there who requires assistance. She has driven off all previous assistance, so her husband is desperate and willing to pay for a companion. It will only be for a short time, but it will allow us to be together. I will miss you desperately, Johnny, but the time will fly.”

 

Jonathan gathered her up in his arms and embraced her. If he was to do without her for any period of time, he would have to make the most of the time he had left.

 

* * *

 

_ There have been five great kisses since 1562. All of them lovely and passionate.  _

_ This one left them all in the dust. _

 

* * *

 

It was not long after she departed that he received word that her ship had never made it to Guilder. It had been attacked by pirates! The Dread Pirate Lewis, to be precise. And she was known to never leave survivors.

 

Jonathan mourned his lost love, vowing to never love again.

 

It was several months after the loss of Darcy, when Johnny was wandering (moping) through the village, that a magnificent coach drove by. It stopped just ahead of him and a nobleman got out.

 

“You! What is your name?” he asked in an imperious voice.

 

“Jonathan, my lord. Do you need directions to the castle?”

 

“No, where do you live, boy?”

 

“Just up the lane, on a farm, my lord.”

 

“Take me there.”

* * *

* * *


	2. The Groom and The Courtship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can all thank pinkpandorafrog for the early posting on this chapter. It's super short though. Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> <3 Nix

**Chapter Two: The Groom and The Courtship**

 

* * *

* * *

 

Now, what Johnny did not know at the time, was that nobleman was Count Alexander PIerce, right hand to Prince Victor von Doom, the son of King Reed. The King was old, and his son had taken up the mantle of leadership in their kingdom. But to become King himself, he must marry.

 

The kingdom of Latveria did not care a whit whether your spouse was a man or a woman, as long as you were married, you could be crowned King. And so, Victor must marry if he was to take over the kingdom completely.

 

So Victor had been looking for a suitably beautiful, yet vapid young person, who could further along his own plans. And Count Pierce had found him just the man. 

 

It took little to convince Jonathan to marry him. Turns out the woman he loved had been killed by pirates 5 years before. And with very little persuasion, he was convinced to leave the farm and be Victor’s bride. (Victor _may_  have threatened the livelihood of his parent’s farm, as well as the surrounding village. Victor was used to getting his own way.)

 

It wasn’t much of a hardship for Johnny to agree. Prince Victor was an attractive man. Tall, well built, and generous. And he would provide for Johnny’s family, as well as permit his sister Susan to marry Lord Namor. (For some obscure reason, Lord Namor’s marriage to a common farm girl required royal approval. Victor skirted this rule with Johnny by being the royal approval.)

 

Johnny was convinced he would have as sure a chance of happiness with Victor as with anyone else since his heart was at the bottom of the bay with Darcy, and this way he was securing the happiness of so many others. Victor did insist that Johnny move into the castle immediately. He would have to learn to be a courtier if he was to eventually be Prince Regent.

 

* * *

 

Prince Victor made an announcement a month later in the main square of Doomstadt. (Renamed so after his glorious win in battle against the nefarious Mole Man of Subterranea.)

 

“My people. In one month, we will celebrate the 50th anniversary of my father’s reign, and as such, it is time for me to take a bride. At sundown on the first day of festivities, I shall marry a young man who was once a commoner, like yourselves. Would you like to meet him?”

 

The crowd roared with a resounding “YES!”

 

“I give you, Prince Jonathan!”

 

The fanfare sounded and out of the castle’s lower promenade stepped a beautifully dressed man. He held himself proudly, but seemed cut off. He may have agreed to marry Victor, but he’d never love him.

 

* * *

 

Johnny’s days were full of lessons. 

 

How to speak, how to eat, how to behave, how to dance. The only enjoyment he got out of it, was spending time with the King’s new miracle man. (The king’s previous Miracle Woman had been dismissed by Victor for being too miraculous, but we’ll get to that later…) He enjoyed spending time with Leopold Fitz. Even if the current Miracle Man was unskilled in the healing that King Reed seemed to need.  It gave him time to spend on his own projects. Projects that Victor was willfully blind to. Victor seemed to only see Johnny’s pretty face, and refused to see the brain behind it. That was fine with Johnny though. Johnny didn’t want to share his invention.

 

He was perfecting an invention he first started back on the farm. He had planned to use it to help his parents around the farm once he and Susan were gone, but after Darcy… Anyway, once he explained the idea of autonomous helper machines, the miracle man was all in. They had been spending every moment they could spare working on these “D.W.A.R.F.s”

 

When Johnny wasn’t hiding in the Miracle chamber with Fitz, he was out riding his horse, Thompson. It seemed the only kind of freedom he would ever see was on the back of his gelding.

 

He was so lost in thought, he didn’t notice the three men until he was almost on top of them. He pulled up on his horse and addressed the men, “Hey fellas! Are you lost?”

 

One of the men, a swarthy fellow with several scars across his face replied, “We are but poor lost circus performers. Would there happen to be a village near by?”

 

Johnny shook his head a little incredulously. Seriously? Circus performer? He didn’t believe that for a second, but he didn’t want to offend so he offered, “No, not for miles around.”

 

The fellow dropped his friendly demeanor and smirked up at him, “Good,” he growled, “Then there will be no one to hear you scream…”

 

One of the other men, a rather tall blonde fellow reached up as Johnny opened his mouth, tugged him off his horse and grabbed his neck. He looked up into his eyes with shock that someone was attacking him, but that was the last thought he had as darkness claimed his vision.

 

* * *

* * *


	3. The Abduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so to make up for the last chapter being super short, you get this monster!
> 
> There's a catch though. This is the last complete chapter I have. So there's no telling when I'll get the next one up. Hopefully, it won't be too long. All of your kudos and comments are inspiration.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> <3 Nix

**Chapter Three: The Abduction**

 

* * *

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to Johnny (because he was unconscious), he was being abducted by the infamous Strike Gang. The Sicilian, Brock Rumlow. The assassin, James Buchanan Barnes. The Captain, Steve Rogers. 

 

As the Captain loaded Johnny on the ship, tying him to the mast, Rumlow was tearing a patch of uniform and tucking it into the saddlebags of Johnny’s horse.

 

“What’s that?” Bucky asked.

 

“It’s the patch off the uniform of a soldier from Guilder. When the horse returns the the castle, missing it’s rider, with evidence of an officer from Guilder, the blame will be cast upon them,” Rumlow replied.

 

“But, why would you do that? I don’t think…”

 

“I don’t pay you to think! I pay you to do what I tell you. Or do I need to remind you of that?” Rumlow growled menacingly at the assassin.

 

Bucky cringed back and retreated to the ship as Rumlow smacked the horse on its haunch and sent it’s on it’s way.

 

“Don’t worry, Buck. I won’t let him hurt you. I’m with you, ‘til the end of the line.” Steve placed a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder and squeezed, before leaning down and making sure the ropes were secure.

 

* * *

 

Johnny woke to the sound of lapping water. He was disoriented, but upright.  As he shook off the fogginess, he heard talking behind him.

 

“I don’t like this, Rumlow. I didn’t sign on to kill anybody!”

 

“Well that’s just too bad, Rogers. We don’t get paid the remainder of our fee, unless his body is found on the Guilder frontier.”

 

“I still don’t like it. I know some people think I’m only a pretty face, surrounded by incredible muscle, but I studied strategy at the feet of great warriors! There has to be a better way to achieve these goals without killing the Prince! I’m sure, given some time, I could come up with a better strategy.”   
  


“People think you’re just a pretty face and big muscles, because that’s all you are Cap. You leave the planning to me,” Rumlow sneered at him. “There will be war, because that’s what we’ve been paid for. If we pull this off, we’ll be guaranteed work, for the rest of our lives.”

 

“I didn’t sign on to this gang to be a war monger. I wish you’d have consulted us or refused outright,” James said.

 

“The offer was too high. And quite frankly, I didn’t feel I had to consult a brain fried assassin or a talking mountain of muscle. I don’t pay either one of you to have an opinion. I pay you to do what you’re told. And if you want to get paid, you’ll shut your pie holes and GET BACK TO WORK!”

 

Steve and Bucky shared a glance of unspoken communication as they continued to ready the ship to sail across the bay.

 

“Can we not tell him we’re gonna off him?” Bucky asked.

 

“Yeah. He’s so beautiful, and he’d go crazy, and maybe try to fight us if he knew,” Steve added.

 

“He already knows,” Rumlow said. “He’s been awake for a while.”

 

Johnny’s eyes widened. How could he possibly have known that? He’d been sure he hadn’t made a sound.

 

“How can you be sure?” Steve asked.

 

“The Sicilian senses all.” He replied cryptically. “Are we making top speed across the bay?”

 

Bucky replied, “We’re going as fast as I think is safe. We should have plenty of time.”

 

“We have at least an hour’s lead on them. It’ll take that nag at least 30 minutes to make it back to the castle, but they should mount a rescue party within the hour. We should reach the cliffs in less than an hour, and with any luck, the Guilder Frontier by dawn. They should catch up with his body while it’s still warm. I only wish we could witness the Prince’s grief when he finds the body of his beloved Prince.”

 

Johnny’s eyes widened as he took in the rest of this plot against the kingdom.  _ Why does he reveal all his plans to me? _ He wondered.

 

The Captain leaned over him where he was secured to the mast and said, “You’re going back to sleep, yer highness. With any luck, this will all be over before you know it.”

 

As the man touched his shoulder and neck again, Johnny was prepared this time. He shifted his body enough that the man missed his intended pressure points. Johnny stayed conscious, but feigned sleep, so he could try to plot his escape.

 

* * *

 

Within 15 minutes, Johnny had managed to use one of the sharp ornaments on his outfit to free himself from the ropes. All of his captors were busy around the ship, so he took his chance. He couldn’t be too far from shore. He could make a swim for it. Then these villains wouldn’t complete their mission.

 

He dove into the Latverian Channel. He could hear the cries from the ship as he swam underwater. He surfaced as far from the ship as he could. He heard more shouting as he tried to swim as silently as possible.

 

“Go in after him! He’s our paycheck!”

 

“I can’t swim,” Steve shrugged.

 

“I sink like a stone. Worse than him,” Bucky replied, pointing a finger at the blonde man.

 

Rumlow grunted in frustration. “I can hear him kicking. Veer portside!”

 

Johnny kept swimming, not daring to look back.

 

“Where is he?!?!” Rumlow roared.

 

“Don’t worry,” Barnes replied.  “The eels will get him before he reaches the shore.”

 

_ Eels?!? There are m@*$#rf%$*ing eels in this water?!?! _ Johnny abruptly stopped swimming as he felt something brush his leg.

 

“Do you hear that, your highness? Those are the shrieking eels! They always get louder as they approach their prey. You should swim back to us, unless you fancy your chances with the eels,” Rumlow smirked out at the water.

 

Johnny treaded water as he felt something brush against his arm as the noise increased. He debated in his head which would be worse. To become the reason for war between two countries? Or to simply allow these eels to do away with his body. He knew they intended for him to die either way.

 

The water was churning all around him as he continued to tread water. The shrieking was becoming a din in his ears, and just as he’d made his decision…

 

* * *

 

“He doesn’t get eaten by the eels,” Scott paused in the story to look at Cassie seriously.

 

Cassie looked up at him with wide, questioning eyes, “What?”

 

“Well, kiddo, you looked a little worried that Johnny was gonna get eaten by the eels. I just wanted to reassure you that that is not how this story ends. There’s a lot more to come.”

 

Cassie gave him the dryest look a 7 year old could pull off, “Duh, daddy. I’m not a baby. I know there’s more to this story. No way would you end it there. If you did, I’d just call Paxton and make him tell me a better story.” She crossed her arms over her chest and gave her father a look that he interpreted as her version of a threatening glare.

 

Scott coughed into his hand to hide his amusement.

 

“Of course, peanut! We wouldn’t want Paxton to finish the story!” He cleared his throat and continued on…

 

* * *

 

The shrieking was becoming a din in his ears, and just as he’d made his decision a hand reached down and yanked him into the ship. Bucky had maneuvered the ship close enough for Steve to reach down and pull him to safety.

 

James pulled a blanket from somewhere and tossed it in Steve’s direction, “Keep him warm.”

 

“We wouldn’t want you to catch cold, your highness,” Steve told him with a small smile.

 

“Why do you care?” Johnny asked petulantly, “You’re just going to kill me in the morning.”

 

“But we would rather see to your comfort while you are still with us. Please don’t jump in the water again.”

 

Johnny stared up at the man, startled when he realized there was a striking resemblance in the other man’s face.

 

“Have we met before? You seem familiar somehow…”

 

Steve took a hurried step back and retreated to the wheel of the ship, next to his comrade.

 

“There! The Cliffs of Insanity!” Rumlow cried out. “Our fortune is within sight.” He turned from the bow of the ship to companions. He narrowed his eyes at the sight before him.

 

“What. Is. That?” He growled, pointing behind the ship.

 

The other two men turned to look behind them. They could just make out a small ship, with black sails, that seemed to be following in their wake.

 

Bucky replied with a shrug, “It seems like we’re being followed. You knew they’d come after us. Why is this such a surprise?”

 

“Because, you idiot, no one should have gotten this close yet! His nighttime swim should not have cost us that much time. It’s inconceivable that anyone has caught up with us!  Make for the steepest part of the cliffs, with all haste!”

 

Rumlow growled as he paced the deck of the ship. Muttering to himself inconsequential details of a plan Steve and Bucky knew nearly nothing about.

 

“Um, Rumlow?” Steve hesitantly called out from the stern, “The ship? It’s gaining on us. They’d overtake us if we weren’t so near the cliffs already. We better hustle up the cliffs.”

 

Rumlow narrowed his eyes at the man. “Oh, don’t you worry. We’ll make up the time as we climb the cliffs. It’s inconceivable for them to catch us on them.”

 

Steve just shrugged and continued to watch the other ship gain on them as Bucky slowed down to anchor them near the base of the cliffs.

 

Once they were anchored, Steve lowered the dinghy and loaded their captive into the boat. The other two men followed. Then Steve and Bucky took up the oars and rowed them to the bottom of the cliffs.

 

Johnny looked up at the near sheer face of the cliffs. There were called the Cliffs of Insanity for a reason. You had to be insane to try to scale them.

 

He noticed there was rope hanging down the cliff. So that was how they intended to climb the cliffs. At least these brigands appeared to be planners.

 

“I’ll go first,” Rumlow said, “Cap, bind his lordship to your torso and follow. Barnes, you bring up the rear, and if that  _ person _ ,” he sneered, “starts following us up, do your best to take him out. If he hasn’t fallen off by the time we reach the top, we can cut the rope and he’ll fall to his doom.”

 

Bucky and Steve shared another look, before nodding hesitantly at Rumlow.

 

Rumlow started up the cliff, climbing quickly up the rope. Steve secured Johnny to his front, Johnny had his arms looped around the other man’s neck, so he had a view out to sea as he started the climb. 

 

They were about a quarter of the way up the cliff when Johnny said conversationally, “You know, he’s gaining on us, right? Like, he’s weighed anchor and headed to the base of the cliff. And oh! Look, he’s started climbing after us!”

 

Bucky looked over his shoulder at the Prince’s proclamation. He did indeed seem to be climbing up the rope behind them.

 

“Hey Stevie! Does he seem kinda small to you?”

 

Steve chanced a glance over his shoulder as he paused his climb. He narrowed his eyes at their pursuer...before blinking in surprise.

 

“Take another look, Buck,” he chuckled, “He’s a she!”

 

Bucky startled and looked down again. He could just make out the generous curves swathed in black, climbing quickly.

 

“Hey! You blockheads! Hurry it up! I wanna get rid of that interloper!” Rumlow called out behind him. He hadn’t slowed down at all and was nearing the top of the cliffs.

 

Bucky and Steve shared another look before resuming their climb.

 

Rumlow made it to the top and looked over the edge down on his companions. It was then that he noticed the Man in Black had started climbing after them. And was gaining!

 

“Inconceivable!” He shouted, stomping his foot like a three-year-old.

 

Steve, Bucky and even Johnny shared a snort and a chuckle at the other man’s irritation. 

 

They continued to climb and were soon at the top. Steve had unbound Johnny from him, but kept his hands tied together. The three gang member leaned over the edge and watched the  **Woman** in Black continue to climb up the rope.

 

Rumlow narrowed his eyes as he watched the interloper climb. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he came to the realization that Steve and Bucky already had, “It’s a woman! Inconceivable!”

 

“I don’t think that word means what you think it means,” Bucky replied with a shrug. 

 

Steve snorted before returning to Johnny’s side and taking up the rope that was attached to his bound hands.

 

Rumlow strode over to the large rock their climbing rope was attached to and started cutting it away. Bucky stayed at the edge of the cliff, watching the progress of the Woman in Black.

 

As soon as the rope was cut all the way through, Rumlow cried in triumph! “Ha! That’s the last we’ll be seeing of her.” He dusted his hands and started walking over towards Steve and their captive.

 

“Um. Commander? You might wanna come over here. It seems the lady in question is an accomplished climber.” He said, pointing down over the edge of the cliff.

 

“Inconceiv… Impossible! Argh!” Rumlow turned to Bucky and said, “Barnes, get rid of her. I don’t care how you do it. Beat her, stab her, throw her over the cliff, but get rid of her!”

 

Bucky nodded his head as he started planning on how to rid them of this most worthy opponent.

 

As he started pacing, he waved distractedly to Steve as he and Rumlow started making towards the Guilder Frontier.

 

* * *

 

_ Ok. Ok. What to do? Well, I could grab her and strangle her as soon as she pops above the cliff...no, that’s not very sporting. I wanna at least seem like I’m giving her a fair shot. Hmmm...I could...no, no, that’s not gonna work either… What’s taking her so long?  _ Bucky asked himself as he paced in the clearing above the cliffs.

 

He looked down over the edge of the cliff and could see his opponent making slow progress. Without the aid of the rope, she was forced to make sure of each foot and hand hold. This was going to take forever if he waited for her, and Rumlow was  **not** a patient man.

 

“Hey doll! You think you could hurry it up a bit? I’m kinda in a time crunch,” he shouted down to the woman in black.

 

He could hear her snort in response, “Gee, I don’t know. Maybe if someone hadn’t cut the rope, I’d already be up there kicking your a-- behind right now!” She shook her head and continued her slow pace up the cliff.

 

“Hey now. There’s no need to be rude. I’m only doing what I’m told.  _ I _ didn’t want Rumlow to cut the rope down. It doesn’t seem sporting. But I really need you to hurry, so I can kill you and be done with it.”

 

“Well, genius, that’s not much of an incentive to hurry, now is it?” But the mysterious woman continued her climb.

 

“What if I threw down the remaining rope? Would you hurry up then?”

 

She paused in her climb, “How do I know you won’t just let go and let me fall to my death? You are waiting up there to kill me.”

 

“I swear, in the name of my father, George Matthew Barnes, god rest his soul, you will reach the top of the cliff unharmed.”

 

The woman appeared to consider it for a moment before shouting up to him, “Very well. Throw me the rope.”

 

Bucky unwound a length of the rope and tossed it over the edge. He stepped back and gave the woman some space as she reached the top of the cliff and pulled herself upright. She went to reach for her sword, but he stopped her.

 

“No hurry, doll. Catch your breath.”

 

She looked at him and smiled, “Thanks, chivalry isn’t dead.”

 

The woman in black sat down on a nearby boulder and tugged her boot off. She upended it and several pebbles fell as well as a quantity of sand.

 

“Do you mind if I ask you a question?” Bucky said.

 

“Go for it, dude. But I reserve the right to not answer.”

 

“Are you well travelled?” he asked.

 

She blinked up at him in mild confusion. “I suppose you could say I am, why do you ask?”

 

“Tell me, in all your travels, have you ever come across a six-fingered man?”

 

“Can’t say that I have. Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Of course, doll. Fair’s fair.”

 

“Why give me time to rest? One would think, if you were waiting up to kill me, you’d want me in a weakened state.”

 

“Well, that wouldn’t be very sporting! As much as my employer wants you dead, I do have some sense of honor. If he insists on making me kill, I insist on doing it my way.”

 

“You don’t sound like you like him much. Why work for him then?”

 

So Bucky explained to the woman in black, why he was working for Rumlow. His was a tragic tale. 

 

His father was the best sword maker in all the land. Latveria, Guilder, or even that one country that nobody had heard of before… He took commissions from royalty, nobility, farmers, circus performers. As long as he felt the sword was worthy of it’s wielder, he took the commission.

 

But one day, when Bucky was about 10, a nobleman came to see his father. He commissioned a sword that was the most beautiful piece of work that Bucky’s father had ever created. But when this nobleman returned for the sword, he refused to pay the agreed upon price. Bucky’s father argued with the nobleman, and the nobleman stabbed his father. Bucky was horrified. He watched as his father lay dying and the nobleman tried to take the sword. Bucky flew at the man, scratching and kicking him, before wrenching away the sword. 

 

The nobleman backhanded him and stood over him smirking, “A little something to remember me by, Boy.” And took his knife and carved a five-pointed star into his left shoulder. Right before Bucky passed out from the pain, he noticed that the man had six fingers on his right hand.

 

When Bucky woke up, he crawled over to his father’s body and vowed that he would make the six-fingered man pay. He spent the next 10 years learning the art of sword play and became famous for his skill with a blade. A few years later, he reunited with his childhood friend Steve, and teamed up to make their fortune as muscle and sword for hire. But through it all, Bucky continued his search for the six-fingered man.

 

“When I find the six-fingered man, I will say to him  _ Hello, my name is James Buchanan Barnes. You killed my father, prepare to die. _ And once I have fulfilled this vow, I will be able to be at peace.”

 

“A sad tale, to be sure. And a most noble pursuit. I am much recovered, and I thank you for the short rest. Shall we get on with it?” The woman in black asked as she stood from her seat.

 

Bucky nodded his head and drew his sword. The sword that his father had made for the six-fingered man all those years ago. The woman in black drew her own blade and saluted him, before stepping back into a ready stance.

 

The two circled each other for a few moments, sizing each other up and calculating what their move should be. Eventually, Bucky grew tired of the dance and attacked. For some minutes, all that could be heard was the clash of blades as the two tested each other’s skill.

 

“Parry, parry. Thrust, thrust. Good!” The woman in black exclaimed.

 

“You are very skilled for a dame,” Bucky said as he parried another thrust.

 

“And you, are very skilled for a man,” she replied before feinting to the left, and then catching him across the jaw with a right-cross.

 

Bucky shook off the blow as he stepped back, not expecting a physical blow from his petite, yet curvy, opponent. He grinned at her as he renewed his attack.

 

They fought for several more minutes before the woman in black was able to catch Bucky off guard and get behind him, “I am sorry for this, you seem like a decent fella,” she said softly before quickly striking him across the back of the skull. He collapsed forward, unconscious. She shook her head and sheathed sword before taking note of her surroundings and quickly leaving in pursuit of her prey.

 

* * *

 

Rumlow stood on a verge overlooking the clearing at the top of the cliffs. He saw the woman in black defeat Barnes and fumed. 

 

“Rogers!” he barked, “Stay here and finish her. Apparently Barnes is incapable of overcoming a mere female. Finish her quickly, then catch up to us. I’ll need your help staging the body.”

 

Steve nodded as Rumlow yanked on the rope that bound Johnny’s hands together took off up the next hill. 

 

Steve paced around the clearing of stones. He knew he should have a plan of attack for dealing with the woman in black, but if she was following them, she must have somehow beaten Bucky. And Bucky was the greatest swordsman he’d even seen.

 

He was sitting on a convenient rock when the lady stepped into the clearing.

 

“Hello lady. Any chance my friend is still alive?” He asked as he rose from his seat.

 

She gave him a brief smile that went to her eyes behind her mask before giving him a grin, “Of course, dude! I have no quarrel with you or your friend. He’ll have a hell of a headache when he wakes up, but he was most definitely alive when I left him.”

 

Steve sighed in relief, now that he knew Buck was ok, he could focus on his opponent. He sized her up as they circled each other. He could tell that she was very pretty, even behind her mask. He wondered what had happened to her to lead her to this life. She looked very fit, but had curves for days. He could see her eyeing him in much the same manner.

 

“You seem to be an intelligent fella, why do you work for a beast like Rumlow? The man does not have a good reputation out there in the wide world. Him and his STRIKE team.”

 

Steve shrugged as he replied, “Well, to be honest, his STRIKE team is just me and Bucky. But we’re very effective.” He winked at her. That brought him up short. Why was he winking at his opponent? He shook his head and resumed his focus on her.

 

She smirked in response before nodding her head, “Well, let’s get this over with, I’ve got damsels to save and wars to stop.”

 

And with that, she launched her attack. A flurry of kicks and punches, that while they didn’t hurt, definitely disoriented him. He whirled around as she stepped behind him, knowing instinctively that he needed to keep her in front of him.

 

“I’ve just gotta ask, doll… What’s it to you? Why do you care so much for stopping us? You don’t appear to be completely on the lawful side. If you were, why wear a mask?”

 

She shrugged at him and grinned as she landed another series of punches and kicks to his chest and back, “A girl’s gotta have some secrets, cutie.”

 

Steve was starting to get a little frustrated with her, she’d landed plenty of hits, but she kept dancing out of his reach. He knew he just needed to land one or two good blows and this fight would be over. The trouble was, he couldn’t seem to land anything but glancing blows, that she seemed to shake off without any difficulty.

 

“Have you considered that maybe, perhaps, you’re fighting on the wrong side?” She asked while dodging his grab for her.

 

“Of course I have! But I’ve given my word, signed - well, no, not signed - verbally committed to a contract. I can’t go back on my word. It wouldn’t be right.” Steve managed to get catch her arm as she ducked under a blow.

 

The woman in black twisted out of his grasp, delivering a series of kicks to his knees and torso. “But is it more wrong to go along with a plan that will kill an innocent man and plunge two countries into a senseless war?”

 

That stopped Steve short. He hadn’t thought of it like that. If Rumlow succeeded in starting a war between Guilder and Latveria, thousands, maybe hundreds of thousands of innocent people would die.

 

As he was contemplating his possible complicity and guilt, the woman in black used to surrounding rock to launch herself at Steve, wrapping her thighs around his neck. He grabbed her legs and tried to get leverage, but she’d locked them tight. He could feel himself get light headed as his airway constricted. He fell to his knees as the darkness closed in on him.

 

“Go to sleep, big guy. And with any luck, I’ll have this whole ordeal sorted out for you by the time you wake up.” She squeezed her thighs tighter and she felt as his resistence left him as he fell unconscious.

 

“I definitely need to send Tash a fruit basket for teaching me that move. Who knew it’d be so effective?” The woman in black shook herself out of her thoughts and surveyed her surroundings. She found the trail that Rumlow and Johnny must have taken and set off to catch up.

 

* * *

 

Prince Victor surveyed the top of the cliff. He followed the various footprints around the ruins and studied their pattern. 

 

“There has been a mighty duel here. One of the opponents was significantly larger than the other. The loser, ran off alone, while the winner, the smaller of the two, went off towards Guilder. They follow the footsteps of the other three.”

 

“Should we follow both, your highness?” Pierce asked.

 

“The loser is of no consequence. The only thing that matters is Prince Jonathan.” He glanced towards the escort of soldiers accompanying him and Count Pierce. “Clearly, this is the work of warriors of Guilder. We should tread carefully, and be ready for whatever lies ahead.”

 

“Do you think this could be a trap, sire?” Pierce questioned.

 

“I think everything is a trap, it’s why I’m still alive. Now, we must hurry, my betrothed is in danger.”

 

* * *

 

The woman in black caught up with her prey at the top of a picturesque hill, seated at a low stone table, Johnny was wearing a blindfold. 

 

“Hey, fellas! Know any good places to eat around here?” She sassed.

 

Johnny’s captor scowled at her from his seat. The table in front of him was set with two goblets, as well as some bread, cheese and fruit.

 

“So, it’s down to you and me. I never thought a woman would best my strong man and my assassin. Clearly, I’ve underestimated you,” Rumlow growled at her as he held a dagger to Johnny’s throat.

 

She held her hands out to her side and continued to approach the table, “Let me explain.”

 

“There is nothing to explain. You’re trying to kidnap, what I’ve rightfully stolen. And it’s starting to piss me off.”

 

“Surely we can come to some sort of arrangement? We can both leave happy.”

 

“There will be no arrangement. Every step you take is killing him,” he said, and dug the point of the dagger into Johnny’s neck.

 

Johnny gasped and stiffened in his seat. The woman in black stopped in her tracks. 

 

“If we can’t come to an arrangement, we’re in quite the pickle.”   
  


“You’ve got that right, darlin’. There’s no way I’m giving up my prize. I’ve been paid good money for this job and I intend to finish it.”

 

“How about a game of chance? Winner get’s the Prince.”

 

“What does the loser get?”

 

“Dead.”

 

“I’m not sure what’s in it for me, darlin’. I’ve already got the prize, and there’s no way you’re smarter than me.”

 

“Then you should have no trouble winning this bet, will you, tough guy?”

 

The woman in black crossed her arms and cocked her hip. The movement drew Rumlow’s attention to her well endowed breasts peeking out from the collar of her shirt. He smirked at her, maybe, after he won, he’d have enough time for a little fun before she died…

 

“Alright, darlin’. I accept.”

 

“Good! Pour the wine.”

 

Rumlow watched as she sat down and pulled a small tube out of her sash and unstoppered it.

 

“Inhale this, but don’t, for the love of unicorns, touch it.”

 

Rumlow took a deep breath and passed it back to her, “I don’t smell anything.”

 

“You wouldn’t. It’s iocane powder. It’s odorless, tasteless and is one of the more deadly poisons known to man.”

 

She reached out and took both goblets, turned her back to Rumlow for a moment’s time before returning both cups to the stone table.

 

“Alright, smart guy. Where’s the poison? The battle of wits has begun.”

 

Rumlow smirked at her. She thought she was so smart. He’d show her. He’d show her and take her and his captive as the prize. She would be his bonus for a job well done.

 

“You know, darlin’, I don’t think it matters where the poison is. I’m the one with all the power here. I’m the one with the dagger. I’m certainly not gonna be stupid enough to drink from one of those goblets. Why should I risk my life, when I’m the one holding all the cards?”

 

“Are you? Are you really?” She grinned at him.

 

“What? What’s so funny?” He snarled at her.

 

“Only the fact that you think I poisoned the wine.” She smiled as she put her elbow on her knee and leaned her head against her hand. She looked coyly up at him from beneath her lashes.

 

He leapt to his feet, intent on getting his hands around her neck. He didn’t make it far and collapsed across the table, spilling the wine and crushing the bread.

 

The woman in black stood up and crossed to Jonathan. She removed his blindfold and untied his hands.

 

“I don’t get it,” he said. “If the poison wasn’t in the wine, where was it?”

 

She grinned at him, her eyes sparkling behind the mask. 

 

“He inhaled it. Because he’s a moronic asshole. I told him the poison was colorless, odorless, and tasteless, but he never suspected that he’d already taken a killing dose. Seriously, who just trustingly takes an unknown, possibly deadly item from an unknown adversary? And he obviously wasn’t treating the help well. I put him out of all of our misery.”

 

Johnny looked at her astonished. She was really very clever. It reminded him of his lost love. He shook himself out of his memory and focused on the task at hand. She’d beaten the assassin, bested the strong man, and outsmarted their boss. How was he supposed to save himself from this woman?

 

She continued on with her diatribe against his former captor, “Besides, even if I had put the poison in the wine, it was still a no win for him. I’ve spent the last few years building up an immunity to iocane powder.” She grinned at him again, before taking his hand and tugging him after her.

 

* * *

 

Prince Victor kneeled down in the clearing. “There has been another duel, but this time, it was weaponless. The opponents fought hand to hand, and again, the size disparity is clear. And again, the smaller adversary was victorious.”

 

He stood and made a proclamation to his men, “There will be great suffering in Guilder if Prince Jonathan dies. We must find him.” And with that said, he leapt onto his horse and went in pursuit of his Prince.

 

 

The woman in black dragged Johnny as they jogged across the rocky terrain. She appeared to have unending stamina, but he was becoming winded. She looked back at him and huffed, before tossing his arm away from her and sending him leaning on a large boulder.

 

“Catch your breath, handsome. You’ll need it for the next leg of our journey.”

 

“If you release me, whatever ransom you want, I promise, you’ll get it.”

 

She laughed at him, “And what is that worth? The promise of a prince? You know as well as I do, that promise is worthless.”

 

Johnny scowled at her, “I was giving you a chance. It doesn’t matter where we’re going or where you run, Prince Victor will find me, and save me. He’s a fantastic hunter and he has skills at his command that you couldn’t even dream of.”

 

“You think your love will save you?”

 

“I never said he was my love. And yes, he will save me, he has to.”

 

She strode up to him, staring mockingly into his face, “You admit you do not love your Prince!”

 

“He knows I don’t. Nobody who knows either of us believes it to be a love match.”

 

She scoffed at him, “You’re incapable of love, is what you mean.”

 

Johnny bristled at her words, “I have loved more deeply and more sincerely than you could ever dream!”

 

She reached her hand back as if to strike him, but stopped.

 

“That was a warning, your highness. I may not be able to control my temper next time.” And with those words, she grabbed his hand and started running again.

 

 

Prince Victor came upon the dead Sicilian and inwardly sighed (It was so hard to find good help these days!). He dismounted from his horse and surveyed the scene. He saw the unstoppered, empty, vial and noticed the tell tale marks in Rumlow’s nostril. Making quite sure he didn’t get too close to the vial, he passed it briefly under his nose.

 

“Iocane powder. I’d bet my life on it. Prince Johnny is alive, or was an hour ago. We’re making excellent time. We shall catch up with the brigands soon.”

 

* * *

 

Johnny leaned against another boulder, trying to catch his breath, “I know who you are. Your cruelty gives you away. You’re the Dread Pirate Lewis! Admit it!”

 

She gave him a mocking bow, “With pride, your highness. What can I do for ya?”

 

Johnny glared at the woman, “You can die, horribly. Slowly, cut into a billion pieces.”

 

The woman in black blinked at him, “That sounds gruesome, why such venom?”

 

“You killed my love.”

 

She shrugged at him, but replied, “It’s possible. I’ve killed a great many people. Which one was yours?  The handsome young clerk? The brawny soldier?”

 

Johnny shook his head at her, “No, she was a simple farm girl. With eyes as bright as the ocean on a sunny day. Her smile could light up a village. She was journeying to a position in Guilder, with a scientist. She was trying to earn enough so we could marry. You attacked their vessel. And the Dread Pirate Lewis takes no prisoners.”

 

She shrugged and sat on a nearby rock, “I can’t afford to make exceptions. Word gets out a pirate has gone soft… People begin to disobey, it’s chaos!”

 

“You mock my pain!” he cried at her.

 

She snorted in response, “Life is pain, highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something.”

 

Johnny looked away, his pain still fresh as the day he learned of Darcy’s fate.

 

The woman in black rose from her seat and approached him, “I remember your love. Does it hurt to hear about her?”

 

“Nothing you say can hurt more than I hurt every single day since it happened.” 

 

The woman in black shrugged, “It was what, five years ago? She died well. No tears, no pleading. All she said was, “ _ Please. I need to live.” _ I asked her what was so important that she needed to live for. “ _ True love,” _ she said. And then she just wouldn’t stop talking. She told us all about the farm she had worked on, and the boy she loved. A boy so handsome and faithful… I assume she meant you, but maybe there was another. You should thank me for killing her, before she found out what you really are.”

 

Johnny stood from his boulder and glared down at her, “And what am I?”

 

“She spoke of nothing but your enduring faithfulness. Your love for one another. Tell me, did you get engaged to your prince the same day, or did you wait a whole month to avoid the scandal?”

 

“Futz you! You mocked me once, don’t ever do it again.”

 

Her attention was drawn to the sound of hoofbeats racing across the terrain. She turned her back to Johnny for a moment, and that was all he needed.

 

“You can die too for all I care,” he growled out as he shoved the woman in black and she went tumbling down the verge.

 

“Aaaasssss Yoooooooooouuuuuu Wiiiiiisssssshhhhhh!!!!”

 

“Oh shit! Darcy!” Johnny was horrified as he watched her tumble ass over teakettle. He threw himself after her.

 

Their cries of pain and moans sounded in chorus as they tumbled together to the bottom of the ravine.

 

* * *

 

“Where did they go, sire?!?” One of the soldiers cried.

 

“They must have seen us coming and panicked. She’s making mistakes. Unless I am wrong, and I am NEVER wrong, they are making for the fire swamp.”

 

* * *

 

During the tumble, the woman in black’s mask had come off. When Johnny slid to a stop, a few feet from her, Darcy crawled over to him and leaned on her arm above him.

 

“Are you ok, hot stuff?”

 

“Ok? Of course I’m ok, you’re alive! If you want, I could burst into flame and fly into the sky.”

 

“Oh, babycakes. You are such a drama queen.” She looked into his eyes, drinking in his appearance. “Why didn’t you wait for me? I told you I’d come back for you.”

 

Johnny blushed and looked away for a moment, “Well, you were dead.”

 

She just smiled down at him and shook her head, “Oh, Johnny. You silly, logical, smarty-pants. Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while.”

 

Johnny smiled as he looked up into her eyes, “I will never doubt again.” 

 

Darcy’s lips curled into a slight smirk, “I’ll never give you a reason to.”

 

Darcy leaned down and covered Johnny’s lips with her own…

 

* * *

 

“Daddy! Why’d you stop there???” Cassie exclaimed.

 

“Oh, I didn’t think you’d want to hear about all that lovey-dovey stuff,” Scott replied.

 

“Daddy, I’m 7 ½ years old. I’m almost 8. I’m not a baby. Stop trying to leave out the parts you don’t like,” she gave him a knowing look and crossed her arms.

 

“Alright, peanut, you caught me. I’ll tell the story without interruptions.” Scott grinned at his daughter. She was such a spitfire. And he knew if she didn’t like it, she’d just call Paxton… 

 

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First commenter to find the hidden Cary Elwes quote, and name the movie it comes from, gets a one shot of their choice!


	4. The Swamp and The Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIRE SWAMP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta be honest, I'm not completely happy with this chapter. But there is only just so much fussing I can do. Pinkpandorafrog helped me whip it into shape. Many thanks, darling!
> 
> I will try not to let so much time pass between updates, but it's slow going. Sorry...
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> <3 Nix

**Chapter Four: The Swamp and The Separation**

* * *

* * *

Darcy and Johnny raced along the ravine floor, headed for the fire swamp. They knew that they needed to put as much distance between them and Victor’s people as possible.

 

As they entered the fire swamp, Johnny tugged on Darcy’s hand and asked, “What happened? How did you become,” he waved his free hand to encompass her whole body, “...this?”

 

Darcy shrugged and smirked at him as she dodged a geyser of fire . “Well, as you know, I’d left the farm to sail to Guilder, to work with Lady Jane? We were several hours out of port when we were attacked by pirates. We had all heard tales of the Dread Pirate Lewis, and feared we were doomed. Her crew boarded our ship and loaded our crew into the brig, where a very large dark skinned man, with one eye, set about threatening them into silence for their lives.” She shook her head as she tugged Johnny away from another fire geyser. “It seems that the Dread Pirate Lewis’ reputation is a bit misleading. At any rate, they had relieved us of our valuables, and were just getting started treating us to our own intimidation tactics when the Captain herself came up to me… “

 

_ “Well, well, well… What do we have here? You seem to be a bit outside the normal for this voyage. You are obviously not wealthy, and yet you travel in comparable luxury. What is your name?” She asked.  _

 

_ “Darcy.” _

 

_ “And, what, pray tell, are you doing on this ship, Darcy?” _

 

“I swallowed my fear and answered her. I told her about you, and how I was travelling to a position with an astronomer to earn enough to be worthy of you. I asked her to please spare me, so that I may one day return to my true love.”

 

_ “Love is for children,” she replied. But she studied me for a few more moments and said, “But I’ve never had an apprentice, and I fancy trying it out. It may not work out, so I expect I’ll kill you in the morning.” She smirked at me before turning away and addressing a member of her crew, “Pigeon-Face! Take our new crew member aboard The Widow’s Hawk and get her settled. I’ll finish up here.” _

 

_ “Aye _ _ - _ _ aye, Cap’n! And stop calling me Pigeon-Face!” _

 

_ The pirate just smirked and continued on her way towards the stern. _

 

“I stood there shocked, Johnny. All the rumors of the Dread Pirate Lewis and her crew said she never left survivors, but here was a whole ship full! Myself included! The first mate grabbed my elbow and started steering me towards the gangplank that had been placed between ships.”

 

_ “Looks like today is your lucky day, girlie! Cap’n Nat hasn’t taken on any new crew since she picked up Katie-Kate and America off that slaving ship. You’ll have to earn your keep, but she’s a fair mistress. Keep your nose clean kid, and you just might live long enough to see your true love again.” He grinned at her, his smooshed face evidence of broken noses and fist fights. _

 

“I spent weeks learning how to sail a ship, tending to the crew’s needs, following the captain’s orders. Once we were out to sea, I learned more about the crew and why they did what they did. Apparently they only target ships that they know can afford it or ships that carry slaves as their cargo. After several months, the Captain, whose name was Natasha, took me into her confidence.”

 

_ “Darcy, myshka, it’s time you know the truth about the Dread Pirate Lewis. I am not the first, nor will I be the last Dread Pirate Lewis. The one before me was named Peggy. The one before her was Jan, and the one before her was Elektra. You see, the reputation of the Dread Pirate Lewis is more important than the face that carries the name.  _

 

_ “I grow tired of this lifestyle. Peggy rescued me from a dismal life, serving my captors as a spy and assassin. She gave me the opportunity that I am giving you. The chance to take over the name of the Dread Pirate Lewis and make it your own. As long as there are stories out there about no survivors and ruthless pirates, we can make our way. What do you say? Do you fancy being the Dread PIrate Lewis?” _

  
“I didn’t know what to do Johnny. I desperately wanted to come home to you, but I knew I needed to take this opportunity. Create a life for myself to be worthy of you. Possibly change the course of the Dread Pirate Lewis’ reputation, turn her to more openly be good, standing up for what is right, against the assholes of the world. Assholes like Prince Victor von Doom , who have the people of their kingdoms convinced they are good and just, but are willing to start a war over nothing. I thought you’d wait for me. I’m only sorry it took so long to come home.”

 

Darcy sighed as she side stepped another fire geyser and hung her head. If only she’d had a better way to contact Johnny. Maybe he wouldn’t have forsaken her…

 

Johnny tugged her over to a tree, well out of range of any fire spouts.

 

“You listen to me, Darceline, and you listen good. You did what you thought was right. I’ve always been a hothead, and I was heartbroken. But the Prince promised to give permission for Sue to marry Lord Namor, and well, I didn’t want to tell you this, but Count Pierce insinuated that if I didn’t agree to marry the prince, the village and my family’s farm might find our next tax bill too high to pay. I didn’t feel as if I had much of a choice, but with you gone, I knew you’d want me to do whatever it took to take care of the family.”

 

Darcy looked up into his earnest eyes, absorbing all he had told her. It was outrageous that the Prince was willing the threaten the livelihood of his subjects. Not just one family’s farm, but a whole village! He must be stopped.

 

Darcy reached out for Johnny and pulled him into an embrace, “The Prince is evil, Johnny. He has to be stopped.”

 

They were broken out of their staredown by an unearthly screech. Their heads both shot in the direction of the sound as Darcy drew her sword.

 

Before them was an enormous rodent ,  easily the size of a wild boar. Their eyes widened as two more joined their fellow. 

 

“Johnny, stay behind me. I’ve heard of these beasts. Rodents of Unusual Size. Natasha told me of them… argh!”

 

Just as Darcy was about to explain what Natasha had told her, one of the rodents darted forward and clamped it’s nasty mouth around her ankle. Johnny had picked up a stout branch and knocked the beast away from her before swinging it at the other two ROUS, sending them skittering back from the couple, defeating them quite handily. (It’s important to note here that no rodents of normal or unusual size were harmed any more than necessary during the making of this tale.)

 

Darcy tore one of the sleeves from her shirt and bound her ankle. The bite was not as bad as it could have been, but it hurt like hellfire. Luckily she could still walk.  She made Johnny a torch with a large stick she found. The fire would deter any more ROUS from attacking as they made their way through the swamp.

 

A few hours (and several stories about her adventures) later, Johnny and Darcy emerged from the fire swamp, tired, dirty and hungry, but relatively unscathed. They were resting for a moment when they heard hoofbeats and sprung up from their seats on a handy log just outside the boundary of the swamp.

 

They were surrounded by a large party of soldiers, some on horseback, some on foot. It seemed the Prince’s reinforcements by sea had arrived.

 

Darcy unsheathed her sword, ready to fight for their freedom. The Prince beat her to the punch though.

 

“I accept your surrender,” Prince Victor said.

 

Darcy pushed Johnny behind her and replied, “No one is surrendering, you royal fussbucket.”

 

“You’re being ridiculous. You have no hope of escaping. I credit your bravery and your skill, but you will lose,” he retorted and held a hand out to Johnny. “Come, Prince Jonathan. We shall return to the castle so you may recover from your ordeal.”

 

Johnny looked at his outstretched hand, then down at Darcy before glancing around them at the soldiers. “If I come with you, will you promise no harm will come to this woman?”

 

“What?!? Johnny, no!” Darcy exclaimed.

 

“Do you promise to safely return her to her ship?”

 

Prince Victor nodded, “I swear, on the grave of my soon to be dead father, King Reed, and on the soul of my already dead mother, that I shall not harm this woman. And if I do, The Allfather strike me dead where I stand and consign my soul to the depths of Hel.”

 

Johnny turned to Darcy. “I could not bear it if you were to die again, my darling. I barely survived the first time. I will survive this time, knowing that my spitfire is out there in the world, raising as much trouble as she can. Please. Please, live for me.” He reached for her face and kissed her forehead before stepping away from her and heading towards Prince Victor.

 

Darcy gazed after him, intent on committing her love’s face to her memory. She watched as Prince Victor took Johnny’s arm and swung him up behind him on his horse, and rode off towards the ships the soldiers came in on.

 

As soon as they were out of sight, Darcy took in the terrain, the numerous soldiers, the mounted guards, and their leader.

 

“Come, madame, we must get you safely to your ship,” Count Pierce said (in what can only be described as a sanctimonious, duplicitous voice) as he approached her.

 

Darcy snorted, “Come, sir. We are both people of action. Lies do not become us.”   
  


He circled around behind her, “Well spoken.” There was a sharp pain as he clubbed her on the back of her head.

 

As Darcy fell into unconsciousness, she looked up at the Count and noticed his right hand. It had six fingers. And as she succumbed to oblivion, she recalled the words of James Buchanan Barnes.

 

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google translate tells me that myshka means mouse. Feel free to correct me. 
> 
> And in case I didn't mention it before, I straight up quote the book and the movie quite a bit. If you recognize a line, it's probably not mine. Just sayin'. (Although, I'm sure most of you have realized that already.)
> 
> And we're halfway done!
> 
> <3 Nix


	5. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn of Prince Victor's Plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update!  
> Yes, well...sorry this has taken so long, but I'm finding it difficult to find time to write as well as the inclination. I hope this story continues to live up to expectations. Thanks to [daniellemydear](http://archiveofourown.org/users/daniellemydear) for beta work.  
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Happy Saturday!
> 
> <3 Nix

**Chapter Five: The Plan**

* * *

* * *

“Okay, pumpkin. Where were we? Oh, I know, so Darcy is taken by the Count, and some things happen, and it’s generally not a very pleasant time for her. Meanwhile, Johnny is living in the castle with his Prince --”

“Hold it! Daddy, you can’t just skip the parts that make you uncomfortable. If you’re gonna tell the story, you have to tell me  _ all  _ of the story. I’m not a baby,” Cassie interrupted him.

Scott heaved a sigh and looked at the ceiling. When had he become so transparent? He just wanted to protect his princess from the scariness of the world.

“All right peanut, but if it gets too scary, I’m pushing fast forward and you can threaten me with Paxton all you want, but it’s not gonna work.” Scott tried for a stern look, but the eyeroll he received in response said it all.

Scott huffed a sigh, “Fine. Ok. Darcy woke up in an unusual situation…”

* * *

Darcy woke up in an unusual situation. Usually she knew exactly where she was within moments of consciousness, but she was feeling decidedly perplexed. She seemed to be tied down to some kind of chair. Her limbs were bound quite securely by wide leather straps across her chest, arms and legs. Even her head was secured by a strap across her forehead. She couldn’t see it, but there seemed to be some sort of contraption surrounding her head.

She started tugging minutely on her bonds when an albino popped in front of her face.

“Ah! You are avake I zee. Der Graf, he vill be pleased. How are you feeling? Are you comfortable? Ja? Gut. I must check ze straps, make sure you are secure.” 

He proceeded to tug at each strap, tightening the ones she had managed to loosen.

“Ah, our guest is awake. Hello, my dear, I see you have met my assistant, Zola, but I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced. I am Count Alexander PIerce, you may have heard of me. You may have not, but I fear, all too soon, it will not matter.” He sketched a shallow bow in her direction.

Darcy stared at him, he had his hands clasped in front of him like a child with a new toy. She could clearly see the extra digit on his right hand.

“You are correct sir, I have heard of you. But I knew not your name. It was from an entirely different source.”

The Count quirked an eyebrow in response before shaking his head, “It matters not. And I shall tell you why. I’m something of a tinkerer, my dear. I long to know how things work. I like to take them apart, see what they are made of, and then put them back together in a manner I see fit. Sometimes with fewer parts than they started with. You, young lady, shall be the first woman to experience my most ambitious creation. I refer to it as simply,  **The Chair** .” 

Darcy could hear the capitalization.  _ What a pretentious ja-erk wad. _

“You see, I have been experimenting for quite sometime on the ability of the human mind to recover from intense trauma. How much electrical stimulation it might take to wipe someone’s mind completely, and then insert the prefered memory? I’ve had limited success with previous subjects, but I have yet to try it on a woman. I am most eager to find out if the fairer sex can survive the treatment. If so, the applications are endless.”

He continued to natter on and on about his ‘scientific discoveries’ before Darcy had finally had enough.

“Ok, you pigeon-liver’d stewed prune! You’re all talk. Are we gonna get on with it??? I’d rather suffer through whatever torture you devise than listen to you wax poetic a moment longer!” she cried.

“Oh, my girl. You shall regret that desire, very, very much.”

He gestured to the albino, Zola, “Silence the subject. Why don’t we start at 1 and see where we get from there?”

Zola nodded and stepped forward to force a bite guard into her mouth before cranking the dial to 1 and pressing down on the handle to turn on the machine.

She couldn’t see what was happening, but she could hear water rushing through a water wheel, she could only assume it would be used to power whatever this monstrosity she was strapped to actually was. She could hear the machinery revving up.

“Do let me know what you think, my dear. Your feedback is important.”

As the machine whirred to life, the contraption closed around her head. Her last thought before she lost consciousness was of Johnny. She hoped he was safe.

* * *

“Daddy. You know you don’t have to do the accents, right?”

“Aww, peanut! They’re the best part of story-telling! Don’t take that away from me!” Scott whined. 

Cassie heaved a sigh and her lips twitched in a smile, “Alright Daddy, your’s are better than Paxton’s anyway.”

* * *

Johnny stomped into Prince Victor’s office.

“I know I agreed to be here, but you have to know, I don’t love you. I could never love you, my heart belonged to someone else from the moment that I met her. I’ll honor my promise to wed, but I had to make you aware of the circumstances,” Johnny said it all in a rush, while his betrothed was still seated at his desk. 

Victor rose slowly, taking the time to process the information given and waves Johnny to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

“I do understand where you are coming from Jonathan. I have a compromise for you. Write five copies of a letter, I shall have Count Pierce send five of the fastest ships in my fleet to search for your love. If she can be found, you may leave with her and live your lives happily ever after. But if she cannot be found, we shall marry, and I hope that you can learn to at least become fond of me.”

Johnny thought over the offer before responding, “That seems fair. Thank you. I shall remain in my chambers until you have word from Darcy. I am sure she will come for me.”

And with those parting words, Johnny swept out of the room.

Victor waited until he was sure Johnny was beyond his wing of the castle before ringing the bell for a servant to fetch his Chief of Security.

A short while later a tall, broad man with a long scar that cut across his lower face, from lip to chin, entered the room.

“Chief Rollins, how go the wedding preparations? Have you cleared the Thieves’ Forest as I asked?”

The tall man sketched a short bow before answering, “Not quite, your highness. There has been some resistance among the thieves and outlaws. My regular enforcers have been unsuccessful in rousting them from the forest.”

“I don’t want excuses, I want results. Form a Brute Squad if you must, but clear that forest! I have heard rumors that assassins from Guilder may try to murder my betrothed. I won’t have it! Do whatever it takes to keep him safe,” Victor glared at his subject.

“My spies have heard nothing your highness, but I shall make sure that rumor or not, the Prince is as safe as houses…

* * *

“Daddy, houses aren’t really all that safe, are they? I mean, anybody can break into them. And you’re an expert! Isn’t there something safer than houses?” Cassie asked looking up at him with wide angelic eyes, a smirk playing on her lips.

“You make a good point, peanut. I retract my previous statement. How about this?” he replied. 

* * *

“My spies have heard nothing your highness, but I shall make sure that rumor or not, the Prince is as snug as a bug in a rug. Nothing will happen to him. I’ll form the Brute Squad immediately and make sure that the Forest is cleared promptly. Will that be all, sire?”

“Yes, yes. Be on your way, Rollins. But  _ do not fail me. _ ”

Chief Rollins bowed again, before turning abruptly and leaving the room.

Victor rose from his desk to pace in front of the window. “Ruling a country is so exhausting. Perhaps I’ll take a nap.” He paced a few more times before gazing out the window in the direction of Guilder. “And when I wake up, I’ll finalize the plans needed to wage war.”

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully admit: This was not where I had originally intended to end this chapter. But I didn't feel I could do the next part justice if I continued. You will get more of an explanation of Victor's plans in the next chapter. AND! The return of Steve and Bucky, AND! You all get to find out who Miracle Max and Valeri are.
> 
> Until next time, true believers!
> 
> <3 Nix


	6. The Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miracle. Yes. You get to meet the Miracle Woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to [daniellemydear](http://archiveofourown.org/users/daniellemydear)  
> for the speedy beta work as always.
> 
> And a special thanks to [pinkpandorafrog](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog) and [miin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/miin) for the awesome cheerleading to finish this chapter.
> 
> We're almost to the end folks. Thanks for sticking it out with me.
> 
> <3 Nix

**Chapter Six: The Miracle**

 

* * *

* * *

“Oh, Buck. What am I gonna do with ya?”

Bucky looked up from where he had rested his head against the table in front of him. A quick glance from side to side showed all of the occupants of the tavern sprawled out on the floor where he left them hours ago.

Backlit by the sunlight streaming in the open door was his best friend.

“Well, I spent years pulling yer scrawny butt out of fires, ya might as well return the favor, punk.”

Steve smiled at him before walking over and clapping a hand on his shoulder, “Jerk. Let’s get you out of here and cleaned up. I have news.”

* * *

Steve spent the next few hours filling Bucky in on everything he had missed while he was drowning his sorrows at the Tavern. Bucky had thought all his hard work was lost with Rumlow’s death. Who would hire him now? Rumlow had brought him out of the downward spiral his life had become, only to thrust him into the world of mercenaries. Sure, he had Stevie, but it hurt his sense of honor to take some of those jobs. Only Rumlow’s promise to help him find the six-fingered man kept him in the man’s employ.

Steve told him of the progress of the wedding plans, the call for hire to form a Brute Squad, but the most important news that his friend imparted was the identity of the Six-fingered Man.

“His name is Count Pierce,” Steve said, “He is the right-hand man of Prince Victor. I’ve seen him travelling through the village with that albino, Zola. I’d never gotten a good look at the man before, but he was stopped one day outside that tavern that Beth works at by a member of the Prince’s security. I was out front talking to Beth and giving her some money to help with her sister’s care. He held up his hand to stop the messenger from speaking and I saw his whole hand. I nearly tripped over myself when I realized. Buck. Buck, this could be it. You can finally avenge your father.”

Bucky had been silent for a while, just staring at Steve after his revelation. In truth, he was thinking. What he wanted to do with all his heart was tear out of the room and hunt down Pierce and stab him in the heart. But he couldn’t. The man was nobility. And someone that close to the prince would not be without protection. No. He’d have to make a plan.

“Steve, do you know what happened to The Woman in Black?”

* * *

Steve and Bucky spent the next few hour scouring the Thieves’ Forest, calling in every favor and marker the two could, anything to find a clue as to what the Count or the Prince had done with the pirate captain. It wasn’t until they stopped again at the tavern that Beth worked at that they got any useful information. 

A man that they had worked with before while with Rumlow sought them out.

“Jasper. It’s been a while, we haven’t seen you since that situation on the Lemurian Star. How’s Janice? The children?”

“Steve. James. Janice is good, we’re expecting again. That’ll bring us to an even 6. I heard about Rumlow. Couldn’t have happened to a nicer guy. I’ve heard around that you’re looking for someone. I might have some information regarding that.”

“Really?” Bucky asked, his hopes rising. With every negative response they had gotten that day, his dream of avenging his father got farther and farther away.

“I’m not sure if this is the kind of info you’re looking for, but Count Pierce has been seen coming and going through the Thieves’ Forest more lately, and he’s been in the company of the albino, Zola. Nothing good can ever come of those two together, now I believe if you…”

Jasper was interrupted by the most horrific screaming they had ever heard. Beth dropped the tray of drinks she was carrying, everyone in the tavern stopped and turned towards the door to look out into the forest where the sound seem to originate.

Beth spoke up, “What do you think that was?” her eyes wildly searching through the gloom of the tavern.

It was Bucky who answered her, “That was the sound of Ultimate Suffering. And it was made by the Woman in Black. We must hurry. Jasper, do you know where she is?”

“I don’t, my friend. But I have a good idea of where you can start looking. I know where the Albino will be shortly, you should be able to follow and make him tell you. Good luck, my friends.”

* * *

 

“No. No, no, no, no, no! Damn it, Stevie!” Bucky paced around the underground, for lack of a better word, lair of that parasite Zola.

Steve was checking on the apparent corpse of the Woman in Black. He shook his head from side to side as he watched Steve check the woman over. What was he gonna do now? Steve was a great tactician, but this woman, she surpassed even them. If only there was a way…

“Stevie! Stevie, do you know what happened to the old king’s Miracle Woman? The one Prince Victor dismissed?” He asked anxiously.

“You mean Healing Helen? Sure, she’s got a cottage on the far edge of the Thieves’ Forest with her husband. Why?”

“She’s a miracle woman, Steve. What do you think I want with her? I want her to bring back the Woman in Black, so she can help me avenge my father! You know the rumors about her as well as I do, before she was dismissed they were saying that she had created some way to heal King Reed, and Victor couldn’t have that, so he dismissed her. If she could heal that fantastic as--doo-doo head…”

* * *

“Doo-doo head? Really, daddy?”

“What? He’s a jerk. And, seriously kiddo, you’re not gonna stop me from cleaning it up for you. You might not be a  _ baby _ any more, but you’re still my little peanut, and I’m gonna protect you from bad language for as long as I can. And we both know with your Uncle Luis, that’s not gonna be long.”

Cassie just smiled at her daddy. Her uncle Wombats were particularly foul-mouthed. She just wouldn’t tell him she knew that.

* * *

“If she could heal that fantastic doo-doo head, she can totally help us!” Bucky exclaimed.

“I don’t know, Buck. That seems pretty out there to me. But I guess we can try. C’mon, help me get her free, I’ll carry her out to the cottage.”

They worked together at freeing her from the infernal contraption that had killed her.

Bucky picked her up, cradled her to his chest and said, “Lead the way, Steve. The sooner we get this dame patched up, the sooner Pierce is the dead one.”

* * *

It didn’t take them long to make their way to the cottage of the Miracle Woman, Healing Helen. Bucky passed Darcy’s body to Steve and pounded on the door.

The hatch opened, “Whaddaya want?” came a feminine voice from the darkness.

“Are you the Miracle Woman who used to work for King Reed? The one purported to have invented a device to bring someone back from the brink of death?” Bucky asked.

“No. Go away.” The hatch slammed shut.

Bucky looked over his shoulder at Steve, who shrugged. Bucky pounded on the door again.

The hatch opened again, “WHADDAYA WANT?” The voice huffed.

“I need to purchase a miracle! You’re the only one who can do it. You would have cured the king if Prince Victor hadn’t of…”

Bucky was cut off by the door being yanked open by a petite woman.

“You’re darn tootin’ I would have! I won awards! The Most Miraculous Miracle Worker in 100 years! And what does that annoying, arrogant, self-important doo-doo head do? He fires me. ME! If you ask me, he didn’t want me to heal his father, but you didn’t hear that from me. Now. GO AWAY.” She finished her rant with a scowl and reached back for the door to slam it shut again. Bucky quickly stuck his foot in the door to stop her.

“You know, doll, you sound like you don’t care for the prince that much. If you want to make the man supremely unhappy, I know how.”

The woman, Healing Helen, narrowed her eyes at him, “Tell me,” she demanded.

Bucky gestured to Steve, “That girl he’s holding? That woman in his arms? That’s the Dread Pirate Lewis. If you heal her, she’ll stop this farce of a wedding and probably kick Doom’s booty while she’s at it.”

Helen stared at him before darting her gaze to Steve and back to Bucky. “My machine hasn’t been tested on a human. It might kill her.”

“She’s already dead.”

Helen’s eyes widen fractionally, “She is, huh? Well, I can’t make her any dead-er. Bring her in, set her on the table.”

Steve entered the cottage and set the Woman in Black down on the table, he stepped back as Helen was pulling on an apron and poking around the racks in the kitchen. She finds what she’s looking for and brings a rolled wrap of tools over to the table.

“Step back, sonny, let the professional take a look.”

Both Steve and Bucky stepped back as the healer walked around the table, occasionally poking the patient, peering into her eyes, pressing on limbs before stepping back and crossing her arms across her chest.

“Huh.” The miracle woman muttered before turning on her heel and heading for the fireplace and grabbing the bellows.

The two men watched in interest as she started pumping air into the body. Steve was the first one to break the silence, “I’m sorry to interrupt, ma’am, but what are you doing?”

Helen looked up from her work and rolled her eyes, “Well, as it turns out, you two chuckleheads are wrong. She’s not dead. She’s only mostly dead. I wanna find out what’s got her hanging around in this godforsaken plain of existence. So, I’m gonna ask her.”

Steve’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he looked rapidly between Bucky, the body and the Miracle Woman. Bucky just shook his head and shrugged. Who was he to argue with a Miracle Woman?

Helen finished pumping the bellows and set them aside, “Now, I need complete silence if I’m going to hear her response.” The boys both nodded at her. “HEY! YOU IN THERE! WHAT’S SO IMPORTANT? WHAT’S HERE THAT’S WORTH COMING BACK FOR? WHAT YOU GOT WAITING FOR YOU?”

Both men were completely in awe of the volume that came out of the tiny woman.

Helen stepped away from the table and retrieved a piece of paper and pen to write down the answer. “Sometimes the answer takes a while, sometimes not, just depends on how ‘mostly dead’ to person is.” She stepped back to the table and put her ear down to the woman’s mouth and gently pressed on her abdomen.

“Tr… ooooo… luv… “

This time Bucky’s eyes got wide as he reached out to Steve, who had already reached out and slapped a hand to the left side of his chest. Both of them stared at the pirate.

“True Love, Buck. She said True Love. Do you think she means Johnny?”

“Of course she does, punk? Why else would she have gone up against you, me AND Rumlow?” They grinned at each other and turned towards Helen. “True Love,” Bucky cried, “you heard her, True Love is what she wants to come back for. Surely that’s a worthwhile reason!”

Helen glared at him, but responded, “Of course True Love is a worthy reason, and if that was what she said, of course I’d help, but since  _ I’m  _ the expert on the bellows cram, I know she didn’t say True Love. No, she said, ‘to blove,’ which of course means ‘to bluff’. Since you know she was a pirate, and one of the more notorious ones out there, she must have been owed money by some unsavory sort. Now. You two beefcakes have taken up more than enough of my time, take your corpse and get out.”

_ “Liar! Liar!” _ Bellowed from the now open trap door on the other side of the room.

Helen whirled around, “Back to the lab, Science Bro!”

“I will not! I’m not just your Science Bro! I’m your husband! And you heard her! She said True Love. Helen. You have to help her, help them!”

“Bruce. Bruce, you know why I can’t. The cradle hasn’t been tested. No matter how much I want to help, they should find another Miracle Worker, one that hasn’t been fired by the King. Especially if True Love is the reason she still a little bit alive.”

“There are no other Miracle Workers in all of Latveria. Doom had them all exiled,” Bucky interjected.

“See, Helen? If you don’t bring back this young lady, Prince Victor will continue to subjugate our people. You boys said she’s a pirate? And she’d stop the prince’s wedding? Does that mean she’s Prince Johnny’s True Love?”

“Yes, sir,” Steve replied.

Bruce reached out to take Helen’s hands, “Then you have to try, Helen. You’re a genius, your cradle will work, and we can help bring down a despotic madman once and for all.”

Helen looked around at all the faces looking at her before settling back on the body on table. She took a deep breath and nodded, “Fire up the cradle, Bruce!”

* * *

* * *

 

 


	7. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End. What more is there to say?

**Chapter Seven: The End**

* * *

* * *

Steve gently settled his burden up against the castle’s outer wall. Both he and Bucky were crouched down before popping their heads over the parapet to scope out what kind of challenge getting into the castle would be.

“You know, Buck, I could call in some markers with some fellas I know. Bolster our forces and give us some back up,” Steve tried to reason with him.

“Nah, Stevie. I don’t know why, but something’s tellin’ me that this needs ta be done tonight. I’m pretty sure Prince Victor has something ungentlemanly planned for that dame’s prince. Has it been an hour yet?”

Steve looked up to see where the sun was in the sky, “Just about. You think we should give her that pill that Healing Helen gave us? You don’t think it’s too soon?”

“Steve, pal, I think we’re working against the clock and we need this dame’s brains to get us through this. Give her the damn pill.”

* * *

Healing Helen said the pill would be the final step in the healing of the woman in black. Steve placed the walnut sized pill in her mouth and massaged her throat until he felt it pass. Helen said they should know rather quickly if the miracle had taken.

“How long do we wait, pal?” Steve asked.

The question had scarcely left Steve’s lips before the woman in black’s brilliant blue eyes popped open, “I tear you apart! I’ll take you both together!” 

Steve clapped his hand across her mouth, “I guess not very long,” he said with a rueful smile in Bucky’s direction.

“While that’s a mighty fine offer, Madame Pirate, I’m pretty sure your prince inside that castle might object to sharing,” Bucky smirked down at her.

Steve removed his hand from her mouth, “Sorry about that ma’am.”

Darcy just scrunched her eyebrows at him before side-eyeing Bucky, “Why can’t I move my arms?”

It was Steve who answered her, “You’ve been mostly dead all day. We had Healing Helen put you in her cradle and heal you. We just gave you the final step to your healing.”

Darcy looked at Steve before flopping her head towards Bucky, “I remember you. You’re the swordsman from the cliff, and he’s the brute from the hills. Why am I against this wall? Where’s Johnny?”

Bucky took a deep breath and started, “We are very short on time, let me explain…” And as he opened his mouth to start talking, he realized just how complicated it might be and said, “No. There’s too much. Let me sum it up for you. Johnny is marrying Victor in about a half hour. So all we have to do is, break into the castle, stop the wedding, steal the prince and make our escape. After I kill that bast..bad man Count Pierce.”

Darcy looked into Bucky’s eyes quickly absorbing this information. “Ok, fellas. That doesn’t leave us any time to sit around on our keisters having a tea party. What are our assets? What are our obstacles?”

“Well, doll, there’s one working castle gate,” Steve and Bucky propped her up to peak over the wall, “and it’s guarded by 60 men.” Bucky carefully set her back down.

“And our assets, handsome? What do we have working  _ for _ us?”

“Your brains, Steve’s strength and my steel,” Bucky states.

“ _ That’s it? _ That’s all we have going for us? Impossible. If I had a month to plan, maybe. If I had two weeks and my crew from the Widow’s Hawk, I could definitely pull it off. But you want me to take on 60 armed men as well as an unknown number of guards inside? But this?” She shook her head.

“Hey! You just shook your head, dollface! Doesn’t that make you happy?” Steve exclaimed.

Darcy flopped her head around to look at Steve, narrowing her eyes at him, “My brains, your strength and his steel against 60 men and you think a little  _ head jiggle  _ is supposed to make me happy, hmmm?” she snarked at him. “I mean, come on big guy! If only we had a wheelbarrow, that would be something I could work with!”

Bucky looked up at Steve, “Where did we put that wheelbarrow that albino Zola had? Didn’t we stash that somewhere?”

“Sure, pal,” Steve replied, “I think we dumped it on top of Zola.”

Darcy snorted and looked over at Bucky, “Why didn’t you list that in our assets to begin with! Ugh, I really wanna smack you upside the head. What I wouldn’t give for a holocaust cloak right about now.”

Steve brightened and reached for his pack. “You mean like this?” he asked, as he pulled out a large black cloak.

“Where the hell did you get that, Stevie?” Bucky asked.

“From Healing Helen’s husband, Bruce. It fit so nice, he said I could keep it.”

“Alright, fellas. Help me up.” Darcy said.

Bucky crouched up and Steve draped her over Bucky’s back, so they wouldn’t be too noticeable above the wall.

“By the way, I think you fellas should call me Darcy. I mean, we are gonna storm a castle together.”

Steve grinned from where he was crouched behind Bucky, making sure the woman didn’t slide off his back.

“I’m Steve, that’s Bucky. Nice to finally make your acquaintance, doll.”

* * *

“Daddy. Did you really not introduce the characters to each other until  _ now!?! _ What have they been calling each other???” Cassie exclaimed.

“Well, peanut. If you’ll recall, I did introduce Bucky to the Woman in Black when he told her his story, but it wasn’t really appropriate for there to be an introduction until now. Don’t worry about it. It’ll be fine.” Scott tried to smooth over his narrative, “Now, where was I?”

“You were about to rescue Prince Johnny.”

“Right…”

* * *

Johnny stared into the mirror above his dressing table. If something didn't happen soon, he would be forced to marry Prince Victor. And while that might not be so bad for the people of his village, he had a feeling that it might not work out for him or the people of this kingdom in the long run.

“Are you nearly ready, my prince?” inquired a neatly dressed maid whom he had become friendly with. It seemed like Crystal was one of the only people in the castle who was interested in his welfare.

“As ready as I'm going to be, Crystal. There is a letter in my writing desk, if something happens to me, will you make sure my sister gets it?”

Crystal bit her lip, casting her eyes down to the floor before bobbing a curtsey and nodding her head, “Of course, your highness. Shall I inform Prince Victor and King Reed that the ceremony can commence at their leisure?”

“Yes. I'll await my escort and King Reed here in my chambers,” Johnny replied, before slipping the ornamental flint stone he'd been eyeballing into his trouser pocket.

* * *

Johnny wasn’t waiting long before a small entourage was knocking on the door to his chambers. He rose from the desk and opened the door to see King Reed and four armed guards. Well, it seemed like there was no getting out of it, he’d have to head for the chapel with the King.

“Your Majesty, you look well this evening,” he greeted.

“What’s that? Oh, yes, yes. Thank you Jonathan. I was just contemplating the existence of extra-dimensional forces in relation to existing dimensions. Do you know, there is a theory...that if you could see small enough particles, they would resemble larger objects? There is mathematics in everything, my boy. I fancy having crumb cake for dessert tonight, would you like some?”

Johnny listened to the old king ramble on about a variety of subjects with a neutral expression on his face as they were led through the castle to the waiting ceremony. If only the King had not lost his faculties, Prince Victor would not be in power and he would not be in this situation.  _ If wishes were horses…  _

All too soon they were at the entrance to the chapel and Johnny felt a knot of dread forming in his gut. He closed his eyes and sent a prayer heavenward,  _ Please, Darcy. Please save me. _

* * *

It seemed like no time at all before the wedding march had him kneeling next to Victor before the bishop. The man finished his prayers and gestured for them to rise.

“Mawwiage. Mawwiage is what bwings us togevuh… today.”

* * *

Steve stood precariously on top of the wheelbarrow, draped in the holocaust cloak as he listened to Bucky and Darcy bicker over the best way to launch him down the slope.

“Ok, Rogers. Get ready for the performance of your lifetime,” Darcy said from where she was still draped over Bucky's back. She was slowly regaining mobility, but it was still faster to have one of them carry her than her try to move around on her own.

Steve nodded down at her before raising his arms and facing the castle gate, “I AM THE DREAD PIRATE LEWIS! I HAVE COME FOR YOUR PRINCE. IF YOU DO NOT GIVE HIM TO ME, I SHALL MAKE DUE WITH YOUR  _ SOULS! _ ” he bellowed. As he uttered the last word, Bucky lit the holocaust cloak and he went up in flames.

The guards surrounding the castle gate started screaming and scrambling away from the gate. Prince Victor did not pay them nearly enough for this shi—take mushrooms. They'd rather face their odds in the Thieves Forest than go up against a giant burning pirate!

* * *

“Daddy, is the Dread Pirate Steve like the Human Torch? I didn't know that! That's awesome!” Cassie exclaimed.

“Umm...something like that, peanut. I'll explain that bit later...”

* * *

The entire congregation could hear a commotion outside the chapel, and Prince Victor motioned to Count Pierce to go see what the interruption was as the priest continued to drone on and on. 

“ … Then wuv, twue wuv, will fowwow you fowevuh.”

Johnny peeked a look over at Victor, he could see an expression of frustration on his face as he turned back to the front of the church.

“So tweasure your wuv…”

“Skip to the end,” Victor ground out.

“Of cowse, my pwince. Have you the wing?”

* * *

Once all the guards but their captain had scattered to the four corners of the kingdom, Steve stepped off the wheelbarrow and grabbed the guard captain by the front of his tunic. Bucky and Darcy came up to the Captain, Rollins, pressed against the gate.

Darcy looked over at him from her perch across Bucky's shoulders, “Give us the key.”

Rollins responded with a sneer, “What key?”

Bucky unsheathed his sword and held it against the man's throat. He reached into the front of his tunic and dangled the key in front of his face, “You mean this key? Here, take it. I never liked working here anyway.”

Steve snatched it out of his fingers before bringing his other fist up and bopping him on the head. (Just like little bunny Foo-Foo when he doesn't behave.) They deposited his unconscious form behind the gatehouse, the earlier mass exodus of the guards negating the need to practice proper henchman disposal, saving valuable time.

* * *

“And do you, Pwince Johnny…”

“Man and husband! Say man and husband!” Prince Victor growled at the bishop.

“Man and husband.”

Victor grabbed Johnny’s arm and dragged him out of the chapel and through the castle by a different route than he took there. When they reached the honeymoon suite, Victor tossed him towards the bed.

“See, Jonathan? Your precious pirate did not come for you. She failed.”

“Why do I see fear in your eyes, Victor? If she had really failed, you would not be so afraid. I think she’s out there right now. I think she’s coming for me. And there is no way that farce of a ceremony was legal. I didn’t say ‘I do’. There was no consent. You’ve lost.”

“We’ll see about that, peasant,” Prince Victor sneered before slamming the door and bolting it from the outside.

* * *

Steve propped Darcy up with one arm as she tried to get her legs moving again, while Bucky took point and led them through the castle. They knew an alarm had been sounded and the ceremony had been interrupted, but not at what stage. As they paused at an intersection, Bucky glanced back at her to see which direction they should head in. She gestured to the left and they continued on through the castle.

As they came upon a long hall, Count Pierce and six guards charged around the corner. They halted their approach as the party drew near.

“Kill the men, take the woman for questioning,” The Count instructed the guards.

Bucky drew his sword and made quick work of the unskilled castle guards. He rose from his final thrust and said, “Hello, my name is James Buchanan Barnes. You killed my family. Prepare to die.”

Count Pierce drew his sword as Bucky advanced on him. He looked briefly at each of the guards Bucky had so quickly dispatched before turning on his heel and sprinting down the corridor. Bucky shot a quick disbelieving look at Steve before sprinting after his father’s killer.

Steve looked down at Darcy where she was propped up against his side. “Well, what now doll?” he asked her.

“Well, Steven. Now we try to find Johnny.”

The duo continued down the hall until they heard Bucky bellowing for his friend. 

“STEVE! STEVIE, I NEED YOU! HE’S GETTING AWAY! I NEED HELP!”

Steve looked again to Darcy, and when she nodded at him, he propped her against a conveniently placed suit of armor before saying, “I’ll be back as soon as I can, doll.”

“You worry about your own self, Cap. I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself,” she replied with a smirk.

“It would be more believable if you could stand on your own when you say that. But I’ll be right back.” He could hear Bucky banging on something, probably a door, still yelling for him.

As he rounded the corner, he saw Bucky pounding on a closed door. He looked at the hinges, took out his smallest knife, removed the pins and pulled the door open. He bowed and gestured through the door as Bucky said, “Thanks, pal!” as he bolted through the door in pursuit of his prey.

Steve turned around and retraced his steps to where he left their compatriot. But when he reached the bodies of the fallen guards, there was no Darcy to be found. He turned in a circle several time, trying to figure out where she could have gone, but decided she was right. She was a big girl and he’d stick to her plan. It was his job to run interference and acquire a mode of transportation. Horses. They needed horses.

* * *

Johnny fiddled with the flint in his pocket as he tried to figure out what to do next. The honeymoon suite was in a part of the castle that overlooked an inner courtyard. So though it had windows to the outside, even if he managed to not kill himself leaping out the window, he was still within the castle walls.

He started to pace when he heard the bolt of the door being drawn back and grabbed the nearest thing to hand that could conceivably be considered a weapon. It was a vase of flowers.

The door opened and revealed his beloved Darcy. He quickly set the vase down and in three quick steps had her wrapped up in his arms.

“I knew you would come for me, baby. I never doubted you for a second,” he whispered into her hair.

She lightly embraced him back before saying, “Of course I came for you, hot stuff! I will always come for you. Nothing, not fire swamps, not pirates, not egomaniacal princelings who have nothing better to do with their time than start unnecessary wars, will keep me from you. Isn’t that right, Prince Victor?”

As she finished her sentence, Johnny startled as Victor emerged from the shadow of the open door.

“You’re rather smart, for a pirate. It matters not that you figured it out. Neither one of you will be leaving here alive.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I’m pretty handy with this sword I’m holding. I learned from the best. Two master assassins were my teachers. They taught me all I know about swordplay.”

“It matters not how much you know. Less than a day ago, you were dead. You can’t even lift that sword, let alone fight me with it. And Jonathan here would never be able to beat me. As always, I win,” he said with a smirk as he drew his sword and pointed it at the couple still embracing.

Johnny looked down at Darcy and pulled her away from his body. As he scrutinized her body for injuries. “What’s he talking about, babe?”

She lifted her hand, slowly, to smooth the frown wrinkles between his eyebrows. “Nothing you need to worry about, Sweetcheeks,” she said with a smirk before turning to Prince Victor.

“While what you say of me may be true, your highness, consider this. What if you’re wrong? How did I come to be here in the first place? If I were dead, your problem would be solved. But I’m not. I’m here standing in front of you, drawing my blade. You’ve heard the tales of the Dread PIrate Lewis. Are you sure you want to gamble with your life? I don’t currently intend to kill you, but who knows? I may just change my mind. And don’t you ever insult Johnny like that again. He may not be skilled with a blade, but he’d kick your ass from here to next week without one. So I’ll say this one time, and one time only.  _ DROP. YOUR. SWORD. _ ” 

She matched actions to words and drew her sword and pointed it at the prince. She could see him trying to calculate the odds of how healed up she was, but she could see the moment he admitted defeat. She gestured to Johnny to relieve him of his weapon before saying, “Tie him up, sweetie. Grab those rope thingies from the bed posts,” she gestured towards the chair in front of the writing desk. She was able to wait until Johnny had Victor secured to the chair before her strength gave away and she leaned heavily on the bed.

* * *

Bucky raced down the hallway after Pierce. He was at a disadvantage having never been in the castle before, but he would not lose his prey. They hadn’t called him the Winter Soldier for nothing. He leapt down a set of stairs that seemed to lead into the reception hall. Food was laid out on tables waiting for guests that would never arrive.

As he started searching the hall, a panel opened behind him. Hearing the noise, he turned just in time to receive a knife to his side. He staggered as if it were a deeper wound than it was, playing possum for Pierce. He lurched his way to a convenient wall and leaned against it and whispered, “I’m sorry, father. I’ve failed you.”

“You must be that swordsmith’s brat,” Pierce taunted as he stalked closer. His eyes lit up with unholy glee as he reached Bucky’s side and snatched up the fabric of his left sleeve and ripped it free. “Ah, yes. The little momento I left you with.” He traced the scarred star with his gloved hand. “However did you find me after all these years?”

Bucky shrugged his shoulder out of Pierce’s grasp, “Pure chance. But I’m not sorry. I’ve been waiting for this day for fifteen years.”

Pierce smirked as he continued to trace the star he had carved into Bucky’s arm, “Isn’t it just too bad you’ll never get your revenge?”

Bucky turned his head to look Pierce in the eyes, “That’s what you think you sick son of a b-butt monkey!” As he said it, he turned towards Pierce with the knife in his grip and drove the knife into the space between his ribs, guaranteeing he nicked a lung. “I’ll finally have justice for my family. And maybe I’ll have prevented you from destroying anyone else’s.”

Pierce wobbled back from Bucky, his hands around the hilt of the knife in his chest. He looked so surprised before toppling to the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

* * *

“Aww yeah! Bad guys get what’s coming to them!” Cassie cried with a fist pump.

Scott snorted into his hand, “How adorably blood thirsty. Your Auntie Nat would be so proud, but your mom and Paxton would be horrified. So let’s keep this between us, yeah?”

* * *

Johnny rushed to Darcy’s side as soon as he was sure Victor was secured.

“Babe?!? What’s the matter?” he cried out.

Bucky stepped into the room at that moment. “She’s lacks her usual strength. She was mostly dead until this afternoon.”

Prince Victor pulled at his restraints, “I knew it!”

Bucky held his sword to the Prince’s cheek, “You want me to dispose of the trash, doll?”

Johnny had reached her side and was propping her up in his arms. She looked up into his blue eyes. Eyes that she had missed so much while she was at sea.

“No, Bucky. I want him to live. I want him to live, just long enough for the old king’s advisors to find the proof of his treason that I left for them. I want him to live long enough for Healing Helen to reverse the effects of the poison he’s been using on his father. And I want him to live long enough to know that we will be the happiest people in the kingdom, while he rots in a dungeon somewhere.”

She smirked at Victor’s gobsmacked expression. “I don’t think you’ve lived up to your nickname, darling. DOOM, indeed.” She blew him a kiss and staggered out of the room with Johnny’s arm around her and Bucky trailing behind them.

They made their way through the castle, Bucky filling them in on his fight with Pierce. He’d put a field bandage on the knife wound he got, it had glanced off his rib cage, so it was a shallow slice rather than a stab. He was grateful it wasn’t worse, it wouldn’t take very much time to heal and all he needed now, was to find his best friend and figure out what to do with the rest of his life.

They emerged from the castle to find Steve waiting for them with the reins for four white horses in his hands. He smirked at Bucky’s flabbergasted face. “They were just standing there in the stable! It seemed a shame for them not to get their exercise!” He turned large innocent looking eyes towards Darcy, who narrowed her own in his direction.

“Yeah, I’m not buying the innocent act, mister. Sell it to someone else.” She smiled at him as she patted his shoulder, using his bent knee to give herself a boost up onto the horse’s back. Johnny mounted without any help, but Steve helped Bucky clamber onto his horse’s back.

“Get yourself into a bit of a scrap without me, pal?

Bucky snorted before answering, “Nothing I couldn’t handle, punk. But I don’t know what to do next. I’ve been living for revenge and justice for so long, I don’t know what to do now that I have it.”

Darcy looked over at him and shrugged. “You’d make a wonderful pirate, and it just so happens I know of a ship in need of a captain.”

Bucky tilted his head in thought as he watched her and Johnny ride towards the setting sun. The thought had merit. He did look exceptional in black.

* * *

The quartet rode towards the village that Johnny and Darcy hailed from and stopped for a brief rest at the top of a hill. Johnny and Darcy dismounted and stood together, looking out over the village and surrounding countryside that they had once called home.

Darcy turned in his embrace and nuzzled his chest. She was so happy to be in his arms again. Happy beyond words. She tilted her head up to him and smiled. “You know what happens next, don’t you?” she asked him.

He pulled back just enough so he could see her entire face, sparkling with joy, “We all live happily ever after?”

She laughed a short merry giggle that warmed him to his toes, “Well, sure, hot stuff! But first, this needs to happen,” she said as she leaned up and pulled his head down to hers…

* * *

“And the gave each other a quick, completely chaste smooch on the cheek before riding off into the sunset. The end.” Scott said as he quickly stood to escape his daughter’s room before she… 

“Daddy. That’s not the way it ends! Tell me the real ending or I’m calling Paxton!” Cassie cried out.

Scott heaved a sigh and sat down. He’d never hear the end of it if she called Paxton. “Fine, you little tyrant!” He tweaked her nose as he opened his mouth to finish the story.

* * *

“Well, sure, hot stuff! But first, this needs to happen,” she said as she leaned up and pulled his head down to hers, he smiled and said, “As you wish.”

* * *

_ There have been five kisses in the history of kisses that have been said to be the most wonderful, beautiful expressions of love. The one that surpassed each and every one when our two lovers parted ways, was blown out of the water by the one they shared when they knew that nothing would ever separate them again. This kiss, this one perfect kiss. It transcended them all. _

 

**_The End._ **

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a blast to write. As always, enormous thanks go to my alpha/beta reader, daniellemydear. I already have my next project planned out, so be on the look out.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed taking this journey with me.
> 
> ~Nix

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know if you liked it. I'll try my best to respond to everyone's comments.
> 
> <3


End file.
